


Need This Shit

by AmarieMelody



Category: Batman (Comics), Ghost Rider (Comics)
Genre: Crossover Pairing, Domestic Fluff, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Male Character of Color, Racism against Latinx, Robbie Reyes & Jason Todd are dorks, Skunkstripe Bros, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmarieMelody/pseuds/AmarieMelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Typical life responsibilities takes just a bit too much of a bite out of Robbie Reyes every now and then. So sometimes-just sometimes-he'll ask a certain Gothamite to come over and soothe real life out for just a little while. One-shot. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need This Shit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> The first RobJay one-shot I ever wrote for the darling LSR! Enjoy seeing it on AO3 dear! Merry Christmas and Happy New Years to you. :)

Robbie needs this shit. 

He needs it. 

But he’s used to stress. Or at least, he’s fucking supposed to be by now.

It’s the past three weeks that have made him feel like he could just collapse into his bed and _stay there_. First schoolwork piled up and up and _up_. Ten page essay. Thirty math problems. Sentence diagraming every night. And more chemistry to do than he cares to remember. 

Then Gabe caught the flu like clockwork. Even after Robbie got his heart torn the fuck out of his chest when watching a single tear leave his baby brother’s eye from a flu shot. Useless bird shit in a plastic syringe it was. Robbie had to trek back and forth between Gabe’s school and home to bring his homework assignments to him when he was a little better. His brother’s fever only just broke last week and Robbie has been nothing but a poorly-hidden pool of nerves ever since he went back to school. 

On top of all that, work at the shop tripled. Cars were in and out the shop, just in and out. Tire changes and alignments and brake repairs and battery replacements, just boom, boom, boom. At least every other hour he got “polite inquiries” from old, blonde, entitled hags reeking of the nice side of town. They just “wanted to make sure that such a young man like him was as good as veteran whippersnapper mechanics”. Yeah, like he hadn’t smelled that code language before. He can vaguely remember being allowed to take a piss and sit down for fifteen seconds during that ten hour shift. 

Or maybe he dreamed it while he was fighting sleep. 

But he hadn’t been able to get much sleep by the time he got home because the next morning it was heavy duty grocery shopping time (white guy with a bigger cart cut in line in front of him) after dropping Gabe off at school. Then house cleaning and more homework after that. 

So yeah, he needs this. 

Robbie straightens up from rearranging the car magazines on the coffee table at a knock on the door. His heart leaps into his throat as he goes to answer it. 

Jason Todd stands on his doorstep, holding a giftwrapped box and wine bag. He’s wet from the rain outside. 

He smiles at Robbie, says in that quiet timbre, “Hey babe.” 

Robbie smiles back or at least, tries to. “Hey.” 

He pulls Jason inside by the hand. Jason steps inside just so he’s still standing on the raggedy ass welcome mat, but not on the carpet. He keeps his hand in Robbie’s as, politely as ever, toes off his soaking boots and leaves them atop the mat. 

When he’s done, Robbie leads the older man all the way into the kitchen, where he gestures for him to sit down. Jason does, without a word. He places the box on the table in front of him and goes about taking off his fingerless biker gloves and jacket. He puts the gloves in his jacket pocket, then drapes the jacket on the back of the kitchen chair. 

Robbie moves to the freezer. “You hungry?” 

Jason can sense what the right answer is. “Yeah, actually.” 

“How’s chicken and mashed potatoes sound?” 

“You know how to load potatoes the right way?” 

Robbie turns around from pulling the chicken out and meets Jason’s playful smirk with his own. “Uh, no. The correct question is do _you_ know how to load the right way. ‘Cause I don’t think you ever had ‘em the way I make them.” 

“Oh we’ll see about that. You’re not scared of a lil competition, are you?” Jason stands up, rolling up his sleeves in the process. 

Robbie is fully smiling now. “Naw. And I don’t have to get Gabe for another four hours or so. So c’mon and show me what you got.” 

“Gladly.” 

Jason turns on the hot water to wash his hands while Robbie puts the chicken in a large bowl to thaw. It’s then that Robbie feels the loosening of his shoulders, the deepening of his breathing. The impossibility of the past few weeks wash away until there’s nothing but here and now. In his kitchen, cooking linner, with this man that came all the way from Gotham because Robbie called him at two o’clock in the morning his time two nights ago. 

He feels something deep, deep in his body that he doesn’t even get to feel with Gabe. And the guilt that comes from not feeling this with his own flesh and blood makes for a bittersweet sting in Robbie’s heart.

He feels _rejuvenated_ with Jason. Like he can handle the reality of his life when it comes up again and punches him square in the face with his marginalization. He’ll still bite his tongue, choke down a curse, and keep his eyes straight ahead instead of querying the ceiling. But he’ll be able to do it without a scream ripping from the bottom of his soul. 

And Jason didn’t even grumble when Robbie called. Just tiredly slurred that he’d be over as soon as he could and he’d call when he was on the way. Oh, and give the lil sunshine a hug for him.  
Jason’s deep timbre breaks through his thoughts. “Hey how ‘bout some music?” 

“Depends. What d’you have in mind?” 

“Some Janet Jackson?” 

“The early shit?” 

“Yep.” 

“Let it rip.” 

A few minutes later, the CD is spinning and Janet’s _When I Think of You_ is gently wafting on low volume through the apartment. 

Robbie feels like he’s in a dream as he and Jason move around the kitchen. It warms his heart when Jay doesn’t have to ask where the cooking utensils are, where the spices are. They do shit differently and they make little mistakes as they curiously watch each other rather than watch what they’re doing. It’s cute when they accidentally bump into each other. Reach for the same thing. Brush up against each other’s backs as one moves to the stove and the other moves to the fridge. 

They stopped saying ‘sorry’ to each other a long, long time ago. Now they just grin and glance. Those little grins and glances that penetrate all the way through their skin and deep into their bone marrow. 

As Robbie uses a fork to punch holes in the oven bag, he asks, “So what’s the new gift for Gabe?” 

“Hey, now. How ya know it’s for sunshine and not for you?” Jason fakes a delicious pout as he adds just a little more milk to the mash potatoes. 

“‘Cause you spoil that little ‘sunshine’ before you ever spoil me. Don’t even try to hide it.” 

Jason’s pouting face intensifies. “Yep. Caught me red-handed.” He shrugs as he taps some garlic salt into the pot. “Just some more comics to help broaden his collection. The new Ms. Marvel he’s been wanting and some Grey Ghost.” 

“See? See? What I tell you? You spoil that child. Now what’s in the wine bag?” 

“Nothin’ fancy. Just a little bit of Pinot Grigio. Got good taste, don’t I?” 

Robbie smiles softly as he puts the baking sheet with the bagged chicken in the oven. “Yeah, you do…” 

Not for the first time, a thousand thanks are on the tip of his tongue. But Robbie learned a long time ago that gratitude isn’t needed here. Point blank, Jason doesn’t hang with people that he can’t stand. Though he always says it in a teasing tone, Robbie and Gabe are his two favorite people in the world. He means that shit. 

It’s another hour or two before linner is ready. They bicker over the mashed potatoes, loading them up in their own ways and making the other taste them. No, sour cream is better when you mix it around, no some corn on top is the best way to go. They feed each other at the table, mashed potatoes and chicken, laughing when some sauce gets on their chin and some mashed potatoes lands in their lap. Janet’s mezzo-soprano paints the calming background as they clean up and put away the abundant leftovers for Gabe. 

When the kitchen is clean, Robbie grabs Jason’s hand again and leads him to his bedroom. The bigger man allows himself to be lead without a word, their bare feet padding softly on the thin, worn carpet. Robbie doesn’t have to get Gabe for another while now, but there’s still no need to waste time. 

He opens his bedroom door and pushes on Jason’s chest so he lies down on the bed. Again, Jason obliges without a word. Robbie follows, immediately snuggling against his side, burying his face in Jason’s chest. He throws an arm over Jason’s stomach and, hell, a leg over both of his. Jason responds by moving one of his arms until it’s pillowing Robbie’s head. His other hand strokes up and down the forearm that’s draped over his stomach. 

Robbie closes his eyes and just breathes. 

Breathes in slow, breathes in deep. 

Jason smells like rain, Gotham and the spearmint gum he keeps popping ever since he quit smoking. 

He’s just right for Robbie. Even when they fight, when they get on each other’s nerves and have to go for weeks without seeing each other because they have their own responsibilities…Jason is fitted just right for Robbie. There’s that pang of guilt again, because Robbie doesn’t even feel this with Gabe-this feeling of total surrender, total relaxation. He loves how big Jason is, so big he can swallow up both him and Gabe at the same time in his arms. He’s big enough that Robbie feels small in a way that makes him feel like he doesn’t have to carry the world anymore. But Jason’s attitude towards him makes him feel big as an equal. All the sudden Robbie is small enough to be carried for once, but big enough to not feel like a burden for once. 

All the sudden he feels so, so good. 

Jason is solid beneath him, his heartbeat strong and steady under his cheek. His hands-hands that Robbie knows have killed-are impossibly warm and gentle. They stroke away the cold sound of the rain outside. And he’s warm. So, so warm. So warm that Robbie forgets what the fuck a blanket can ever be used for. 

No sex right now. Just straight up intimacy. 

Never knew he needed it before Jason came along, but now he can’t imagine life without it. 

Yeah, he needs this shit.

His body shudders and Jason holds him closer. His voice rumbles in his chest, “You wanna talk about it?” 

“Naw. Just…it’s just been the usual shit.” 

He can feel Jason nod against the pillow. “Well, yeah. But just because it’s the usual shit doesn’ mean you can’t talk about how you feel. That’s always gonna matter.” 

Robbie smiles against Jason’s broad chest. “Yeah, but it’s…you’re here now, you know? And if you tell anyone outside this bedroom about this, I’ll feed you plain mashed potatoes from now on.” 

“…You feed me plain mashed potatoes and I’ll do all your grocery shopping for the rest of your life.” 

At that, Robbie just laughs and sits up a little. He lifts the hand that was over Jason’s stomach to stroke at his white streak. Jason never talked about how he got that white streak and both Robbie and Gabe never asked. But Robbie thinks Jason’s hair is beautiful. Throughout his hair, there are more, smaller streaks of grey and white. They’re starlight in the inky black sky of Jason’s hair. He’s got a little bit of stubble and Robbie nuzzles it, laughing like a little kid when it tickles more than it scratches. A rugged, handsome face is the one Jason has. Yeah, that’s Jason. 

And those eyes. Jason’s eyes are teal, with little flecks of emerald star-bursting from the pupils outward. Robbie often finds himself staring into his eyes until it’s hard to tear himself away. Jason stares back into his, too. Like, naw, teal ain’t shit; warm brown eyes are where it’s at. That’s Jason, too. 

Robbie leans down to kiss those lips, those lips that smirk too much for their own good. He kisses him for all he’s worth and Jason’s arms lock around his body like the most comfortable vise grip in the world. Robbie melts into the larger man’s body, completely caught up in their lip lock. They taste the chicken, wine and loaded mashed potatoes on each other’s breath, along with their natural tastes. Robbie gently bites into Jason’s lower lip, earning him one of those growls that vibrate through his entire body and get him hard almost instantly. 

He’s the first to pull away, breathing hard and resting his forehead against Jason’s. Jason’s eyes are shuttered, the teal darkened until those emerald flecks are highlighted even more. His voice is husky as he whispers, “What, babe? Whachu need? Just lemme know…” 

Need. 

Yeah, Robbie Reyes has needs too. And he needs this shit. 

“Just this…” Robbie presses his lips to Jason’s again and they’re kissing even deeper than ever. 

Their tongues entangle saliva and flavor mixing and mingling. Robbie climbs up until he’s straddling Jason, pressing his chest closely to his. Their breaths labor, their hearts pound against each other. Feels good, feels so, so damn good…

They break away, both breathing heavily. Robbie hasn’t had his fill though; he kisses a light, wet trail from Jason’s cheek down to his neck. He rests his head right in the crook of Jason’s neck, deeply inhaling his scent and feeling aroused but lethargic, thrilled but safe. Jason wraps his arms tightly around him, kisses the top of his head. 

“Feelin’ a little better?” 

“Yeah…yeah, feeling a lot better.” 

“Good.” 

The rain pounds outside as they hold each and keep each other warm in each other’s arms. 

Yeah, Robbie needs this shit.


End file.
